


【盾→冬铁/雷死你的片段文】Dead to me.（一发完）

by Dandan_lovespidey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandan_lovespidey/pseuds/Dandan_lovespidey
Summary: 不知道为毛忽然想写雷文，天雷滚滚的那种……特别的OOC……盾粉不要看！！！千万别看！！！包括了70年前be的盾冬，过去式be的盾铁，从玩弄感情开始he的冬铁……╮(╯▽╰)╭





	【盾→冬铁/雷死你的片段文】Dead to me.（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道为毛忽然想写雷文，天雷滚滚的那种……特别的OOC……  
> 盾粉不要看！！！千万别看！！！  
> 包括了70年前be的盾冬，过去式be的盾铁，从玩弄感情开始he的冬铁……  
> ╮(╯▽╰)╭

没人知道这一切是怎么开始的。

Bucky用力吮吻着Tony的嘴唇，该死的，他不知道自己的愤怒从何而来，也许就是从这双眼睛——Tony在接吻时从不闭上双眼，这双蜜糖般甜美的眼中藏着剧毒、藏着利刃——就如同现在，明明唇齿交融浓情蜜意，可他的眼中确是毫不掩饰的讥讽。

Tony抱着Bucky的脖颈阻止他离开，他伸出舌头勾勒着Bucky嘴唇的形状，湿黏的唾液在两人口中融为一体，他知道Bucky永远都拒绝不了自己，就像现在——

Steve站在不远处，他冷眼看着他们吻在一起，这没什么，Steve听见脑中的恶魔在低语，你不是还曾经看见过他们操在一起吗，你看，你这么爱他们，现在他们在一起了，这不是很好嘛？Steve想起了西伯利亚的寒风，那里有永冻的冰层，四溅的鲜血，还有崩坏的情感。

复仇者们尝试了无数办法试图化解他们三人的纠葛，Tony嗤笑起来，这怎么可能呢？他们的命运注定纠缠在一起，直至死亡的救赎来临。曾经责任成就了钢铁侠，而现在，仇恨掌控了Tony·Stark。可怜的Barnes，既放不下‘忠贞不渝’的老友，又痴痴爱上满腔怒火的‘债主’。可怜的Rogers，总是被那闪耀着光芒的宝藏吸引，却仍紧抱着怀中失而复得的宝物。可怜的Stark，钢铁铸成战甲却保护不了自己脆弱的心脏，眼中满是仇恨的额火焰却永远无法挥动手中的刀刃。

Bucky急切地撕扯着Tony的衬衫，他亲吻着Tony的喉结，就像个无助的孩子。Tony有一下没一下摸着Bucky的头发，这不是他们第一次半公开xing爱，也不会是最后一次，他把脸埋在Bucky颈侧，用湿热的吐息和柔软的舌尖去引诱，用颤抖的呻吟去鼓励，最后……将语言化为利刃去刺伤——

“S……”熟悉的发音在舌尖滚动，Tony却忽然念不出这个名字了，也许是Bucky灰色栓眼中的水雾，也许是他终于干到了疲惫，“……Bucky……Bucky……”

Bucky猛地抬头对上那双含着水光的双眼，他终于读到了埋藏在仇恨之下的痛苦挣扎，他凑上去吻住那不断喘息的嘴唇，微凉的水珠从他眼角滑落。Tony终于闭上双眼，他热切回应着Bucky的吻，却在感受到脸颊的濡湿时微微颤抖。

Tony在Bucky唇上轻啄一口：“这是你报废的第几件衬衫了？在这么下去你就要把自己赔给我了，士兵。”

Bucky脱下外套搭在Tony肩上替他挡去了凌乱的褶皱：“如你所愿，长官。”

他们一起从墙角走出来，Tony对站在门外的Steve露出带着歉意的微笑，拉着Bucky离开，Bucky对Steve微微颔首，眼神中带着歉意，紧跟着Tony走了。

Steve对他们露出祝福的笑容，在没人看到的地方握紧了双拳。

没人知道这一切是怎么结束的。

Natasha不再对着他们露出不赞同的眼神，Clint不再担心他们哪天会打个三败俱伤，Bruce也不再躲着他们了。电影之夜不再是气氛冷硬，而是两个人在撒狗粮，剩下的在被闪瞎。Tony和Bucky的热恋期似乎来得不太准时，他们在无数次互相伤害后终于与找到了收起利爪的方法，他们在电影之夜分享一桶爆米花、品尝一杯可乐，在战场上将后背交给对方，在大厦里压塌了无数张床。

“太可怕了，”Clint拍着胸脯冲Steve抱怨，“我他妈睡得好好的，轰隆一声，吓得我抓着弓箭就跳起来要去打九头蛇！结果呢？Friday跟我说是Tony房间的床又被Barnes撞坏了……我一点都不想知道他们又在玩什么play……说真话Cap，你们超级士兵都这么能干吗？Cap？你在听吗？”

Steve眨眨眼睛，扯出一个安抚的笑容：“抱歉Clint……我会跟他们说说的……”

Clint看Steve一副心不在焉的样子，嘟囔着走了：“也不是啦……就是……哎……”

Steve脸上的笑容随着Clint的离开消失无踪，他对着咖啡杯发起了呆，甚至没注意到Natasha的到来。

“Cap。”Natasha还是一如既往的神出鬼没，“不跟他们说清楚吗？”

Steve眼中透着迷茫，这还有什么好说的吗？

Natasha轻叹一声，她有些心疼Steve，不，应该说，她心疼这三个总是被命运捉弄的男人，有时她想伸手帮一把，更多时候她却连伸手的机会都没有，只能看着他们一步步坠入深渊：“Cap，Bucky和Tony已经走出来了，他们学会了承担，很多时候歉意和宽恕是没有用的，伤口不会因此愈合，我们只能带着伤疤继续前进。”

Steve沉默着，他理解Natasha的意思，但他只能笑笑：“我懂。”

Tony横了一眼停在门口的Bucky：“干嘛，心疼了？”

Bucky露出一个吃惊的表情：“他是我的朋友。”

Tony翻了个白眼：“废话，他也是我的朋友。”

——END——

本来想写一个又雷又虐的，大概就是，三个人明明相互喜欢还要把对方伤的体无完肤那种感觉……写着写着还是下不了手，太心疼吧唧这瓜娃子了，于是冬铁就he了哈哈哈（大盾：我找你惹你了？）


End file.
